Arceus (Crossover Battlefield)
Summary Arceus is a Legendary Pokémon who is the leader and creator of the "Creation Trio" formed by Dialga, Palkia, and Giratina, as well as the "Lake Trio" formed by Mesprit, Uxie, and Azelf, making it a Trio Master, and the only one who is that of two different trios. By bringing the trios into existence, Arceus created and shaped the fabric of reality in the Pokémon multiverse, making it the single most powerful known entity in the franchise. He is also one of the beings in super smash brothers viewed as master hand as a mere toy to him. Powers and Stats Tier: 2-B Name: Arceus Origin: Crossover Battlefield Gender: Genderless Age: Unknown Classification: Creator Of The Pokemon Multiverse Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Invunlnerability, Body Control, Immortality (Types 1 and 4), True Flight, Teleportation, Telekinesis, Telepathy, Transmutation, Astral Projection, Matter Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Non-Corporeal, Elemental Manipulation, Reality Warping, Creation (Can create things out of nothing), Age Manipulation, Portal Creation, Space-Time Manipulation, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement, Mind Manipulation, Attack Negation, Illusion Creation, Attack Reflection, Memory Manipulation, Information Manipulation, Physics Manipulation, Resistance Negation, Forcefield Creation, Statistics Amplification, Summoning (Can call the creation trio), Regeneration (Low-Mid), Conceptual Manipulation (Created the very concepts of time, space, antimatter, emotion, knowledge and willpower directly from its own being), Resistance To Telepathy, Dimensional BFR, Gravity Manipulation, Power Absorption, Power Mimicry (Can take the powers of its enemies and infuse them with the Plates), Light Manipulation, Precognition (Its Pokémon Conquest ability, Omnipotent, allows it to foresee and dodge incoming attacks), Acausality, Power Nullification, Can Hit Intangible Beings, One Hit Kill (Via Perish Song that causes the user to faint), Sound Manipulation, Durability Negation, Healing (Via refresh and recover), Resistance To Space-Time Erasure, Soul Manipulation, Danmaku (Judgment is depicted as a rapid downpour of dozens of bolts of energy in the games, and most of its attacks in Guardian Signs fall under this), Sleep Manipulation (Likely wakes up Lucas/Dawn in Darkrai's event), Willpower Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Spaceflight, Immunity To Absoulute Zero And Certain Status Effects, Resistance To Having Things About It Changed, Resistance To Sleep And Dream Manipulation (Can act in its sleep, upscaled from Dialga, who could use its time abilities while unconscious, and can override Darkrai's control of the dream) Attack Potency: Multiverse level (Overpowered Palkia, Dialga, and Giratina, when one of them alone can stabilize space-time with just their breathing or heartbeat.) Speed: Omnipresent Lifting Strength: Immeasurable Striking Strength: Multiversal Durability: Multiverse level (Its ability to negate attacks using its Plates makes it extremely difficult to damage or defeat) Stamina: Extremely high, likely limitless (Arceus had directly fought against Dialga, Palkia, and Giratina, created many things and concepts, including the universe, without losing consciousness and has no need to rest, as it did not become overly weak after losing a few of its Plates) Range: Multiversal Standard Equipment: Its Plates, which represent each of the 17 Pokémon types (Arceus does not possess a Plate representing Normal-type, as it is a Normal-type naturally) (Interestingly enough, Arceus used to possess a form an unobtainable one, likely only existing as a precaution for hacking for the old "???" type exclusive to Curse pre Gen V, eggs pre Gen IV, and Weather Ball under the effects of Shadow Sky in Pokémon XD: Gale of Darkness). Arceus also uses the 18 Z-Crystals as they function the same way as the Plates. Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient (Created the very concept of knowledge, in the form of Uxie, from itself. Could inform Lucas/Dawn about Darkrai during its endless sleep, while he/she was in Darkrai's nightmare). Hasn't been shown to be used to its fullest capacity but it's highly likely the precognitive aspect of its ability "Omnipotent" is a derivative of this characteristic. Weaknesses: Depending on which Plates it is missing, it can be hindered or damaged by specific types of attacks (while missing the Earth, Meadow, Draco, Zap, and Splash Plates, Ash's Pikachu was able to momentarily hinder it with Thunderbolt) Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Judgement: Arceus can fire powerful beams of energy at the sky that fall down and hit its opponents. This attack changes type depending on what type Arceus currently is and is powerful enough to cause the likes of Dialga and Palkia to stagger with a single direct hit. * Flamethrower: Arceus can shoot a stream of pure flames from its face. * Blizzard: Arceus can shoot ice storms of very low temperatures at its targets. * Twister: Arceus can blow one or two powerful Dragon-type twisters from its face at opponents. * Time Stop: Arceus can stop time itself. * Extreme Speed: Arceus immediately strikes the foes with great force, which is virtually impossible to properly react to. * Gravity: Arceus pins its foe down by rapidly increasing gravity around its target. * Multitype: Arceus is able to switch types based on the plates it holds. * Refresh: Arceus cleanses itself, removing any inhibitory status effects such as paralysis, burns, and poison. * Perish Song: Arceus lets out a melody that instantly incapacitates all who hear it (including Arceus itself) after a set amount of time. * Earth Power: Arceus shifts the earth under its target to release a massive upheaval of energy. * Recovery: Arceus concentrates its internal energies, quickly healing most wounds. * Omnipotent: A series of abilities that appeared in Pokémon Conquest, it grants Arceus the ability to heal minor wounds between trades, strike incorporeal targets, see the immediate future, and ignore defensive bonuses and resistances. * Spatial/Temporal Warp: As the creator of Palkia and Dialga, Arceus is capable of wiping things from space-time) Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Crossover Battlefield Category:Tier 2 Category:Pokémon Category:Game Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Creators Category:Omniprescent Characters Category:Characters Category:Genderless Characters Category:Unknown Age Category:Gods Category:Serious Profiles Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Immortals Category:Flight Users Category:Teleportation Category:Telekinesis Category:Telepathy Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Astral Projection Users Category:Matter Users Category:Energy Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Elemental Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Creation Users Category:Age Users Category:Portal Users Category:Space Users Category:Time Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Life Users Category:Earth Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Status Effect Inducement Users Category:Mind Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Illusion Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Memory Users Category:Information Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Summoners Category:Regeneration Users Category:Conceptual Users Category:BFR Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Light Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:One Hit Kill Users Category:Sound Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Healing Users Category:Soul Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users